No More Silence
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Kazehaya and Sawako were growing closer, thus making Miura and Kurumi to not get their desired person. As summer passes and winter comes once again, who knows what they will do. *Kimi ni Todoke, Miurumi one shot, BY REQUEST*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Kimi ni Todoke.**

**

* * *

**

"That bastard Pin, what did he say to you?" Sawako calmly told Kazehaya that she was fantasizing what life would be like as his bride. They were soon smiling at each other, seemingly forgetting that there was any brewing conflict. Staring at them from the pier was a crushed Kurumi. She looked PISSED as she stormed past Ayane. Miura was going to say something, but Kurumi was long gone when words finally formulated. "Whats with her?" Miura asked, hoping to get an answer from Ayane. "She's finally realized that Kazehaya is happy Sawako… maybe she'll leave them alone."

"Perhaps."

"… and maybe you'll leave Sawako alone now after all this?" Miura tried to play it off, but Ayane stopped him in his tracks with a glare. "I'll go see what Kurumi is doing." Miura didn't have to go far as Kurumi was slumped down on the sand, feet getting dipped in the water. The water was its usual temperature, which had an effect on her face because it was clearly discomforting. "You okay Kurumi-chan?"

"Am I okay? Hmm… I think the better question is why are YOU talking to me?" Miura laughed it off as he usually does when girls act snappy towards him. "I know why you are upset… I am too, but as much. I flirted with Sawako, even teased her a little bit just for the thrills. I had no intention of pursuing it further. I'm not sure why I'm messed up like that but it is what it is. I saw them just like you Kurumi-chan and they looked really happy, that was enough for me, as it should be for you - -"

"SHUT UP KENTO… First of all, you have no idea how much it HURTS that Kazehaya is with another girl but it hurts even more that he is so damn happy with _her_. I don't want to accept this reality, but I know I will eventually have to."

"I thought you were going to say something else - -"

"Oh yes, WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?" Kurumi said in her best voice with a drop of sarcasm. "**Why?**" Miura starts to walk away, but turns around and says, "**because you are not alone.**" Kurumi notices a look of discontent on Miura's face, who is far away.

**

* * *

**

Its in the heat of summer nearing the new term when Miura is walking along the beach. They cut his hours at his job, which allowed him to peruse around, hence the more time to hang out on the beach. After a dip in the water, he sticks his hair back and finds that Kurumi has an igloo with two lawn chairs. "Sit Kento, there are drinks we can have that are chilled and ready to sip." Miura uncorks a soda bottle and starts sipping while watching the waves in the distance. After a while, Kurumi asks him he's alright. "To be honest, not really because I'm still getting over it." To save face, Miura asks the same question. "Okay you got me, I'm still getting over it. Now instead of crying, I simply shrug my shoulders and sigh. What can I do? If they are happy together, who am I to say otherwise? A part of me may always ask what could've been, but I guess fate has funny ways of making life go." That left Miura speechless because he was going to say something, but that last comment Kurumi made signaled, no, implied closure. "Ooh Kurumi-chan, its getting too hot out here; you want to um, walk around the park?"

"Would we not still be outside?"

"The one I want us to go to has huge trees, providing ample shade for us."

"Sounds good." They walk around the park, exchanging laughs and signals; flirting signals that is. Miura motions towards one of the big trees that has a bench to sit down. "I'm glad I swam in sunscreen before I left my house." Kurumi's forearms were red from burns, so she could not match the enthusiasm Miura showed. As Miura examined the forearms, he produced a bottle of lotion from his pocket. "This will sting at first, but it will then turn soothing." In a sensual manner, Mira deftly massaged Kurumi's forearms, using the tips of his fingers to go up and down and to press. This caused Kurumi to blush, making her note how this is a side she has never seen of him. "Many girls swoon over me, but none of them are worthy of my time."

"Where do I fit in the equation?" With his lotion-soaked hands, Miura resumed his massaging of Kurumi's forearms until he was holding her hands. Both of their eyes were twinkling as the wind blew past. They found themselves getting closer to each other and at this juncture, went at it and kissed each other. When they both opened their eyes, they blushed and simply sat there in silence, with resting her head on Miura's lap. To not bring any unnecessary attention, both agreed to keep their relations discreet.

**

* * *

**

While most would agree that summer love last during the duration of those months, Miura and Kurumi's relations grew beyond summer and into the new school year. After some time, Miura wanted to make things official, but Kurumi insisted on the continued discretion. Fall turned to winter, which neared the New Year. The couples were at the shrine; notable pairings being Kazehaya/Sawako, Ryu/Chizuru, and Ayane/Jo. Miura was behind them, feigning sadness that Kurumi was not next to him. After his turn was finished, he bolted away from everybody and followed a smoke that led to the snow- covered field at school. Kurumi was sitting on home plate, where she felt the warmth of the crackling fire on the mound. "You are the only girl that wears regular shoes during this time."

"T- they are really comfortable - -"

"Stop lying," he hissed, "you wear those shoes on purpose during this time because you want to make your feet vulnerable to the chill. You want to feel a different pain other than the one that they call heartbreak. You really need to forget about Kazehaya and move on. I realize that its easier said done, but it's a step that you must take. You must let go of the memories of those two being happy on the beach, at the garden, and anywhere else in that regard. Your heart needs to bear a new memory, such as me throwing this big coat over you and I." Miura and Kurumi were cuddling under the warmth of the big coat, no fire seemed to be needed. "Why are you so direct?" Kurumi asked, voice clearly shuckled from the cold weather, but seemingly progressing, "I know of no other way of communicating." The constant shivering Kurumi did told Miura to add more to the fire, which he did. After a while, Kurumi talked about how she no longer needs to have Kazehaya to be happy. "I can be with any guy." She looks at Miura, who looks up at the night sky. He notices Kurumi doing the same, so he takes advantage of the situation. "Everyone seems to have figured it out but us… maybe the higher ups intended it to be this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are coming to realizations and accepting said realizations."

"Can you be clear?"

"You want to keep things under wraps between us, and I understand that. I want to make things official show I can show our school, our city, and our world how beautiful of a woman you are. I guess what I'm trying to say Kurumi-chan is… **I've been waiting for a girl like you**." The cold air made Kurumi shiver and instinctively, Miura proceeded to add more to the fire, but was stopped by a twinkle-eyed Kurumi. As the fireworks went up, both got up and wished each other a happy New Years. The well-wishing is capped with a kiss. "Shall we go home?"

"Yes." So it all ends well for both Miura and Kurumi. No more drama and torment, just an official couple aiming to make their last year of high school a memorable one.


End file.
